A box contains $7$ red marbles, $3$ green marbles, and $8$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $7 + 3 + 8 = 18$ marbles in the box. There are $3$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{3}{18} = \dfrac{1}{6}$.